Lollipop
by RishiGenki
Summary: A story of smiles and lollipops. Momiji loves lollipops, and remembers the one time his mama smiled at him. Oneshot, tear jerker. R


**LOLIPOP**

**By RishiAndSquee**

**A/N: I have no rights to anything, including Fruits Basket, Momiji-kun, or lollipops. **

**WARNING: Tear jerker, kinda angsty-ish. It makes me cry. (tear) Critisim and reviews are welcome! This is our thirty-ith fiction! Huzzah. I need cake now. **

**LOLIPOP**

"_You won't…..Regret it?"_

"_The only thing I regret is that that creature came out of my body."_

I woke up with a small cry. It had been three months since Mama had forgotten me. Papa told me that she can finally smile again, a real smile. I'm happy for mama, and for papa, too. But the words she said before she forgot still ring in my ears._ "That creature."_ Mama had called me _a creature_, _a thing_. How could I forget that?

Slowly, I stepped out of bed and onto the cold, wooden floor. I carefully slipped on my bunny slippers as I searched for my little red flashlight. I was feeling around for it in the darkness. When my tiny had finally felt the small flashlight, I smiled. I turned it on quietly, so no one would hear me, and turned it on. "It's bright." I said aloud.

I slipped out of my bedroom quietly and made y way down the main hallway, making sure that none of the maids caught me. I didn't want to go to bed. Mama would still be in my dreams.

The floor underneath me creaked.

"Who's there?" A female voice rang out. The door directly in front of me swung open, smashing me in the face. I let out a cry of pain as I fell to the floor, holding my nose. _It hurts…….!!_

The shadow of a woman moved towards me, holding my little red flashlight, which was still on, away from her face. "You dropped this." She said sweetly, holding out the flashlight to me.

I quickly grabbed it and shined the light in her face.

_Mama._

My mind raced_. No…..no!! She's going to hit me…!!_ I quivered in fear, one of my arms shielding my body while the other one covered my nose.

Mama stroked my hair. "Such a cute boy." She said, smiling. "Why haven't I ever seen you before? Do your parents keep you locked in your room because you're so cute?" her voice joked. I had never heard mama talk like that before. "What's your name?"

_That's right. Mama forgot about me_.

My hand cupped my nose, over-brimming with blood. "M-Momiji." I replied, stuttering. I tried to stand up, to get away, do anything, but my small, six year old body couldn't handle the pain. Soon, I let the darkness consume me as I hit the hard, cold, wooden floor.

--

_That creature…._

I woke up with a gasp, tears streaming down my cheeks. I looked around me. It was daylight out, so I didn't need my flashlight.

I wasn't in my room anymore. This room seemed bare, with only a few drawers, a mirror, and the bed I was sitting on. I couldn't remember what I had been doing.

Then I remembered: Mama.

"Ah! Are you up?" Mama's voice rand out. I scurried up.

Mama entered the room. She looked even more beautiful then when I last saw her. Her eyes were happy now. "It's seems you're doing better now, Momiji-chan." She said, smiling at me. She handed me a big, swiriling lollipop. "I'm so sorry I accidentialy slammed the door into your face. I got scared. Are you okay?"

I nodded, running towards the door. "My mama must be worried about me." I ran out of that room, hearing mama call me by my name again to visit her soon.

By the time I reached my room, I was crying. Mama's words—all of them—rang through my head, again and again. _That creature…cute…..creature….such a cute…._

Soon I had my tears under control. I looked at the lollipop mama had given me. It was blue, with purple swirls. Mama had never given me anything but rejection before.

Slowly, I unwrapped the lollipop and popped it into my mouth. The sweet taste countered the sadness and melancholy I was feeling. I had to smile. "Yum…."

Now, lollipops always remind me of mama, and the sweet smile I only got to see once. I guess you could say that loving lollipops is kind of a way of loving Mama from far away.

Now I love lollipops, just like I love Mama.

**--Fin. **


End file.
